


Impregnable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [928]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has left NCIS, so now Gibbs is the one who has to do interviews with rich people. He just never expected this.





	Impregnable

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/15/2001 for the word [impregnable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/15/impregnable).
> 
> impregnable  
> Not capable of being stormed or taken by assault; unconquerable; as, an impregnable fortress.  
> Difficult or impossible to overcome or refute successfully; beyond question or criticism; as,an impregnable argument.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #555 Fancy.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Impregnable

Gibbs stared at the impregnable castle and wished DiNozzo were here. He knocked on the door and the butler led him to a fancy waiting room, complete with fancy draperies. Gibbs hated this.

He'd hired DiNozzo specifically for handling these kinds of encounters. He wasn't impressed by his surroundings, but he also knew his preferred gruff method of getting information didn't tend to work on the pampered rich. Glaring at his fancy surroundings, he waited for the master of the castle to deign to show himself.

He wasn't prepared for a man he knew as Anthony DiNozzo Jr. to appear and stared in slack jawed shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
